


Ember

by Iola



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Canadian Shack, M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iola/pseuds/Iola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die and Shinya take a break in a Canadian shack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ember

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure I wrote this as far up north in Ontario as I'm willing to venture in "house" heated by a wood stove. I'm just sad I hadn't seen Shinya in Canada looking gorgeous in a winter coat before I wrote it.

Die moved silently to stand behind Shinya in front of the kitchen window.

There wasn’t much in the way of noise here, just the dogs chewing on their bones beside the dying embers in the fire places.  
Their first conversation when they had arrived had been a bit difficult, language barrier and all that, but the owner had been right about not needing both fires. Shinya had been less convinced, probably because of Die's English instead of a real distrust of the place. Or so Die assumed, the place was too nice for Shinya to complain too much about it. It was well built and before the second fire had been finished being built, it was cozy and warm throughout. Shinya always got a bit particular when he was sick and Die had learned how to handle him.

He wrapped his arms around Shinya, letting the stillness of the place wash over them. It was just quiet. The only shifts outside the window, were the scattered flakes of snow that were slowly blowing past. It was nice tonight but the snow might end up being pretty deep, Shinya had said. Deep enough that they’d be stuck up here for a while. He shifted slightly so he could watch Shinya’s face.

It wouldn’t be hard to convince Shinya to stay a few more days even without a large snowfall, sick or not.

It was still quiet as they headed for their bed, neither one of them wanting to break the silence.


End file.
